Hitler Rants Parodies
Hitler Rants Parodies is a British Unterganger living in London. About Hitler Rants Parodies (also known as Elite Prime) was established on the 30th April 2009 after HRP's old account aceman90001 which was where HRP's parodies were uploaded before it was suspended. HRP's first parody was "Hitler rants about C&C Red Alert 3 DRM Install Limit" which was uploaded to YouTube on the 20th October 2008. He now has over 700 videos, when his original intent was to produce only 10. He is currently the most proliferate of the Untergangers, having gained over 36 million views in total and over 42,000 subscribers. His parodies routinely get a couple thousand of views within 24 hours of uploading. His effort of disclaiming his videos, which amounts to the hundreds, during the 2010 takedowns, might have saved the unterganging community and unterganging as a meme itself. In Hitler Rants Parodies' video, "Hitler is informed﻿ hitlerrantsparodies needs a job", it is revealed that Hitler Rants Parodies is actually Fegelein. On 1st April 2011 in what went over some fans head's and was thought of a complete April Fools Joke; he made a video stating that the production of the Hitler Rants Parodies videos series would be ended on 21st December 2012 whether or not the apocalypse actually happens. He later clarified that the "April Fools Day Joke" was that the series would end on April Fools Day 2011 and that he still has plans to end the series on 21st December 2012. He has been featured in several interviews, the most recent of which was aired on Swedish TV programme Kobra on March 2013. Downfall Parodies Some of his parody series include: *Hitler rants *Hitler finds out *Hitler is informed *Hitler is asked *Hitler Reviews *Hitler encounters *Hitler interviews *Hitler plans *Hitler phones *Hitler Versus *Hitler’s pencil of doom *Hitler’s pencil of mass destruction ... and numerous others. Many of these series became de facto submemes of Downfall parodies, with numerous other Untergangers producing their own version of the series. Although some of his parodies contain the Original Bunker Scene, he is notable for introducing the Hitler Reviews Scene and raising it to prominence, rivaling the Original Bunker Scene, which has been commonly used up to that point. That led to many other scenes from Der Untergang to be used. He is also notable for introducing the pencil of doom and mass destruction, which spawned multiple other superweapons. Overall, he is considered the most influential Unterganger. Hitler Rants Parodies Universe Timeline Downfall Hitler’s Original Universe ;April 20, 1889 : Hitler is born. ;December 20, 1924 : Hitler is released from Landsberg prison shortly outside Hitler encounters a mysterious man he does not know. The man says he knows Hitler and offers to shake his hand. Hitler accepts and shakes the man’s hand which results with Hitler disappearing never to be seen again. Hitler Rants Parodies Universe ;December 20, 1984 : Hitler, 35 years old, wakes up and is unaware that he is now in a parallel universe. ;January 30, 1992 : The Reich is established and Hitler becomes The Führer. ;August 23, 1999 : The Reich and the Soviets establish a non-aggression pact. ;June 22, 2001 : Hitler declares war on the Soviets after Hitler is informed about a rumour that Stalin thinks he’s a dumbass. ;April 1, 2003 : Fegelein is hired and assigned to Hitler’s HQ as Himmler’s adjutant. ;January 16, 2005 : Hitler retreats to his bunker as the Soviets surround what’s left of the Reich. ;October 20, 2008 : The majority of Hitler Rants Parodies cover events that take place on and after this date. ;April 20, 2009 : Hitler celebrates his 60th birthday by ranting about not getting any presents because everyone forgot. ;January 16, 2010 : Five years have passed since Hitler was forced to retreat to his bunker. The inability by the Soviets to finally defeat Hitler has become a great embarrassment for Stalin. ;April 20, 2010 : Hitler celebrates his 61st birthday by ranting about not getting the HDTV he wanted. ;April 18, 2011 : Hitler has Justin Bieber eliminated. This causes a war with the United Bieber Fever Alliance. The Soviets are forced to withdraw from Berlin after being overwhelmed by the UBFA. It’s rumoured when Stalin was informed about the retreat from Berlin he was furious and he is determined to reinvade Berlin. ;April 20, 2011 : Hitler celebrates his 62nd birthday by ranting about his birthday celebration being someone else’s. ;April 30, 2011 : Hitler continues to battle the “Hitler is dead” problem. ;May 2, 2011 : Hitler’s search for Osama Bin Laden comes to a surprising end, when he is informed US forces have beaten him to it by finding and killing OBL. What’s more devastating for Hitler is the fact Himmler had searched that very same town and had reported he had not found OBL. ;May 18, 2011 : The Reich-Soviet Alliance is established bringing an end to the war between the Reich and Soviets. ;May 23, 2011 : The United Bieber Fever Alliance is defeated by the Reich-Soviet Alliance. Hitler delivers the final blow by destroying UBFA HQ with the pencil of mass destruction. Its presumed Justin Bieber is killed as its believed he was in UBFA HQ when it was destroyed. The Reich-Soviet Alliance is dissolved with the Soviets withdrawing from Reich territory. ;October 20, 2011 : The Libyan civil war comes to an end when SS and NTC forces killed Gaddafi in the town of Sirte, Hitler was very disappointed when Himmler failed to catch Gaddafi alive. ;November 7, 2011 : As planned by Hitler, Fegelein is captured and sent into space on a rocket. Nevertheless, he returned to the bunker. ;December, 2011 : Hitler’s plan to eliminate Jodl leads to the Jodl Rebellion. The Jodl Rebellion successfully forces Hitler to capitulate when most of the Reich’s forces defect to the Jodl Rebellion. The plan to eliminate Jodl is cancelled and Jodl gets his old job back ending the war. :Hitler’s planning sessions are reverted to the old format of Jodl and Krebs advising Hitler instead of Skeletor and Mohnke in accordance with the Jodl Rebellions demands. ;December 19, 2011 : Hitler asked Göring “What is the time?” Göring did look at his watch, but he did not tell Hitler what it said. Hitler was enraged at Göring and proceeded to shout at him and Göring just looked at Hitler and remained silent. Göring doesn’t seem to care about anything but eating food and that includes not caring to talk either. This incident was uploaded to YouTube to show the world how useless Göring is. The video was flagged because it’s supposedly offensive and it’s believed that Göring was the one that flagged it because he has an ego the size of his fat arse. ;December 19, 2011 : Hitler has dinner with Grawitz in what is believed to have been an attempt to improve relations between the two men. Hitler and Grawitz had begun to eat the dinner, but soon Hitler started being rude saying that the dinner Grawitz had prepared was ‘hideous’ and ‘crappy’. As Hitler continued to rant about the dinner, Grawitz who was already unstable and always close to tears got the two grenades he had already had on him and proceeded to arm them. Hitler at first was unaware of what Grawitz was doing, but when he did notice, what he thought might be grenades and asked Grawitz whether they were grenades they then exploded. The explosion, which totally destroyed Grawitz’s home, did not kill Hitler or Grawitz. When help arrived, they found a singed Hitler in the rubble ranting about how he couldn’t believe that Grawitz would try to kill him and that Grawitz would be punished for ruining his suit. ;2012 : The Assassination of Hitler Possible Future Events ;December 21, 2012 : After a long war with the United Hitler Alliance, the Reich is defeated, and Hitler, along with numerous others, decide to kill themselves. ;Unknown, 2018 : The Final Conflict. Hitler Rants Parodies Factions Hitler Council The Hitler Council is an organization whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation between the different Hitler’s. Current members of the Hitler Council include, Adolf Hitler, Bunker Hitler, Downfall Hitler, Inglourious Hitler, Last Days Hitler, Monty Python Hitler, Valkyrie Hitler and War and Remembrance Hitler. Jodl Rebellion The Jodl Rebellion is a separatist/coup d'etat movement established by Jodl in response to Hitler's plan to eliminate him (Jodl). Soviets The Soviets are a powerful military faction led by Stalin. Their main objective for the past 12 years has been to defeat Hitler’s Reich after the “Stalin calls Hitler a dumbass rumour” caused Hitler to declare war on Stalin. As of May 18, 2011 the Reich and the Soviets are no longer at war. However during the infamous 'Russian TV Boxing Match'- Russia claimed to have developed and tested their first antic weapon. Fegelein and Himmler expressed shock and horror and Günsche was surprised. Space Nazis After fleeing Earth in 1945, the Space Nazis return in 2018. United Bieber Fever Alliance The United Bieber Fever Alliance is a powerful faction of Justin Bieber fans who are determined to defeat Hitler after he had Justin Bieber eliminated. The UBFA is defeated by the Reich-Soviet Alliance. United Hitler Alliance The United Hitler Alliance is theoretical future faction of every Hitler united against the Downfall Hitler. Western Alliance/United Alliance The Western Alliance is a powerful military faction led by Eisenhower. The WA has no involvement with the Reich-Soviet war. Their intentions remain a mystery and they don’t support either the Reich or the Soviets, although for many years Himmler has spoken about his desire to establish a relationship with the Western Alliance with the intention of having the Reich-Western Alliance united against the Soviets Hitler has dismissed Himmler’s idea calling it “An idea that is so stupid I almost kicked Himmler’s arse for even suggesting it”. By 2018 the Western Alliance is named the United Alliance. Hitler Rants Parodies Organizations Reich News Network Reich News Network is the Reich's one and only news channel dedicated to reporting news from across the world and the award winning ‘Hitler Interviews’. Reich Tech Reich Tech develops all of the Reich’s technology. It’s most famous accomplishment is the pencil of doom and mass destruction. Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction The Pencil (also known as the pencil of doom and mass destruction) is a weapon that was developed by Reich Research & Development. The Pencil contains classified technology that some have described as so advanced it’s impossibly that the Reich could have invented it, as it’s beyond the technological capabilities of not just the Reich but anyone else. The Pencil is Hitler’s own personal weapon and it can only be used by him. Although the Pencil was supposedly broken by Fegelein, Hitler still has a functional Pencil in 2012, either the Pencil Fegelein broke was just a normal pencil or the Pencil was either fixed or a new one was created. Pencils can be deployed by Hitlers pockets, given to him by staff launched into space with V2 rockets to Bomb Justin Beiber and Allies or deployable by the Alderbarran space station- aka the Death Star. External links *hitlerrantsparodies YouTube Channel *Hitler Rants Parodies Wiki Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers